


Heart Of An Angel

by Starsmedic87



Series: Dragon Age Special Occasions [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Josephine and Leliana marry, what more can i say? Their friends join to celebrate.
Relationships: Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Dragon Age Special Occasions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Heart Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics to the song and take no credit, that's all Modern Talking (you all should take a listen to it if you haven't before) :-) I was listening to it (one of my fav songs) and couldn't help but think of Leliana and how much the song suits her, even suits Josephine and so here we have it.

"She's crying a river, she helps everyone

There is so much sorrow, she has to be strong

She needs all her power, for helping the poor

Showing heaven to you

There's something to live for, oh what makes you glad

Oh she can't see it, if people are sad

A new star in heaven, she helps everyday

Hope she lives forever and a day"

As Maryden started the song, Spymaster and Ambassador of the Inquisition took to the ball room floor of the Montilyet estate hand in hand. The ballad Maryden sung was their ballad. First time Josephine heard it in Skyholds Tavern she knew that was their song. It had to be. It was all Leliana, as much as the Spymaster hid that side of her, Josephine saw it, knew it was there. When Josephine mentioned this of course Leliana as usual tutted and rolled her eyes but Josephine remembered the days when Leliana would indulge herself in such a statement when they were younger. She knew it was there buried deep down in her lovers shattered heart. In their vows she promised to stitch every part of her heart and soul back together.

Leliana placed her hands on her new brides hips, Josephine's arms around her neck and they slowly swayed to the song. The Spymaster smiled as she looked into her lovers sparkling eyes. It didn't take much for Josephine to convince her that Maryden should sing this for their first dance together, she never could deny Josephine. Of course though her reasoning of agreeing to this ridiculous song was only because she could see Josephine in it. The Antivian was ever concerned with the well being of others above her own. Even when Haven fell and she cried for those lost, she still stood, tears in her eyes and helped those that could not fend for themselves. Kids. Pregnant women. Elderly. The injured. Never once did she falter and give into her own sorrow.

  
  
"She has a heart, heart of an angel

She has a heart, heart of gold

It is more and more than a lonely heart can hold

She has a heart, heart of an angel

She lives thousand lives in one

She is the queen of hearts, for her I sing this song"

The night they finally came together, after months and months of unspoken affection, Josephine would never forget. They arrived at Skyhold, setting up tents in the yard, some in the main hall, shelter from the snow and wind. The building needed a lot of work but Josephine knew this wouldn't be a problem for her, she knew some wealthy nobles that owed her who had contacts. She sat that night on a log in front of the large fire for some heat, her eyes stung from tears and tiredness. Her tent was set up indoors for extra shelter but she gave that up to a young Elven family with nothing but rags for clothes. She at least had warm clothes which was more than they had, least she could do for them was give up her extra comfort. She dabbed away a few tears with a tissue she kept in one of her many pockets, she choked slightly on her sobbing remembering the young boy who sacrificed himself for her. He was no older than 16. She felt warm un gloved hands on her shoulders. Turning she buried her face into the warmth of the Spymasters neck, her sobbing becoming more harsh.

The night she finally took the courage to act on her feelings. She watched as Josephine gave up the comforts of her nobility standing to a family in need and sit among the soldiers taking rest from duty in front of the outside fires. Watched as the ambassador sat drowning in her sorrow. Leliana knew about the young boy that kept Josephine safe. If only she were quicker to get to Josephine's side that boy would still be alive. He took the killing blow just as Leliana reached them. Her steps were silent, even against the snow below her feet as she made her way over to her long time friend. Placing her hands on Josephine's shoulders she knelled behind her, greaves crunching in the snow. Before she could do anything else, Josephine was in her arms.

It was the point of no return for them. Leliana held her. Held her until there were no more tears left to spill. Held her as she carried the Antivian to her tent. Held her through the night as she finally slept. Held her every night there after.

"Heart of an angel  
  
She gives everything, she helps everyone

Sometimes it's easier, oh said than done

She wears love like heaven and she knows no fear

She lives between a laugh and a tear"

They moved around the ballroom floor perfectly in sync with each other, their friends and family looking on. Josephine's parents standing proud, her mother with tears of joy, her sister with a parchment of paper scribbling furiously, no doubt drawing the moment. Her younger brothers Laurien and Antoine bickering as always. She knew she had an even younger brother but from what her parents told her he had ran away and nobody had seen him since. Josephine knew there was more to it than that having suspicion that her brother was in fact a mage who was sent away to the Circle. She always wanted to look into it more but never had any time to do so. Her thoughts turned to Leliana who had no immediate family. For so long the former bard had been on her own unless she was being used by one person or another. She remembered inviting her parents to Skyhold to break the news of their relationship. She was worried on how they would react. They knew she had relations with women and it wasn't uncommon but Josephine loved Leliana, it wasn't just a passing fling. She had no idea how they would react to that. They were in fact thrilled but there was a problem. Since they had no idea about the seriousness they had found a match and betrothed Josephine to Lord Ardono Ciel Otranto of Antiva.

Leliana's thoughts went to Yves Montilyet as she looked in the direction of her lovers parents, he smiled and raised his glass of wine to her. Leliana smiled back. Oh how different things could have been if it hadn't have been for Yves Montilyet. When Josephine's parents broke the news that they had betrothed her to another, Yves took Leliana aside while his wife and daughter racked their brains on how to get out of the current situation as Josephine refused to give up Leliana. It was Yves that suggested to Leliana to propose Lord Otranto to a duel. He knew his wife and daughter would choose a different way but being Antivian he convinced Leliana that although Josephine would be annoyed they went behind her back, she would secretly be flattered and so between them they arranged the duel. Josephine was furious when she interrupted the duel while her mother berated Yves for putting her up to it.

In the end Yves was right, Josephine admitted she was flattered Leliana would do that for her and it worked in their favor with Lord Otranto breaking the betrothal, in return Leliana forfeited the duel.

"She has a heart, heart of an angel

She has a heart, heart of gold

It is more and more than a lonely heart can hold

She has a heart, heart of an angel

She lives thousand lives in one

She is the queen of hearts, for her I sing this song"

The dance continued as they smiled at each other sneaking gentle kisses here and there. Their friends stood gathered around the ballroom dance floor watching as the much loved couple continued their dance. Varric grinning knowingly at a grumbling Cassandra. The seeker was the closest Leliana had to family and Varric had slipped into conversation that the Spymaster was going to pop the question to Josephine. Hurt Cassandra went storming to Leliana demanding why Varric knew before she did. Leliana completely oblivious asked what she was on about. When Cassandra had explained Leliana couldn't hold back her grin "Really Cassandra, you believe Varric of all people?" It was then Leliana had asked Cassandra her opinion on marriage. If she should or shouldn't. It was Cassandra that helped her decide this was what she wanted, Cassandra that helped find the perfect ring, Cassandra that was at her side during their vows, Cassandra, the sister Leliana never had.

"She has a heart, heart of an angel

She has a heart, heart of gold

It is more and more than a lonely heart can hold

She has a heart, heart of an angel

She lives thousand lives in one

She is the queen of hearts, for her I sing this song"

Leliana glanced around the hall at everyone watching them, after all this time she finally had people she could call family and friends. After all this time she finally shed a tear but not of sorrow, of joy. Soft lips of her lover just under her eye cleared the stray tear away. Finally she had a home. As the song came to a close and friends and family cheered them on, Iron Bull and Sera both trying to be louder than the other, Leliana brushed a stray strand of hair back from Josephine's face and cupping her face between her hands as she leaned down, their lips uniting as one.

  
  
"One heart of gold

Heart of angel

Heart of angel"


End file.
